


The Avengers Meet Twitter

by toastisprettygreat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Gen, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are on twitter, The Avengers say gay rights, Thor doesn't understand twitter, Wanda Maximoff is a prankster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastisprettygreat/pseuds/toastisprettygreat
Summary: One day a brave soul asks Tony Stark if the other Avengers have Twitter. When Peter finds out they do not, he decides to meddle and so begins the series of the Avengers and twitter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to AO3 so I'm getting used to posting works so any help will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Any names used in @'s are made up by me so if they are real they are not affiliated with this fic.
> 
> Finally I only use twitter for likes and rarely so I don't know how accurate this is, I am using it more and more though so I don't know if this will change.

Jenny @iamJen

@TonyStark do any of the other Avengers have twitter?

Tony Stark @TonyStark

wanda probably, spiderman definitely does, she’s not an avenger but princess shuri of wakanda definitely does. the others are just not cool enough to have it. not that the kids are cool. theyre uncool, i’m cool 

Peter Parker @Peterparker replying to Tony Stark

WHAT I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS !

Anna J @annabanana replying to Tony Stark 

I would love to see Steve Rogers use twitter omg this isn’t something I want its something I need 

Muffin @muffin replying to Tony Stark 

I get it. They’re avengers they have to save the world and shit


	2. Chapter 2

Captain America @CaptainAmerica

Good Morning Twitter! I am the real Steve Rogers!

Peter Parker @Peterparker replying to Captain America 

Hi Captain America!

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to Captain America

T H E F U C K ???

Black Widow @BlackWidow

I guess I'm on twitter now.

Wanda Maximoff @WandaaaM

Is it a good time to tell everyone this is Wanda Maximoff ?

Peter Parker @Peterparker replying to Wanda Maximoff

I knew it was you the whole time teehee

BuCkY bArNeS @TheWinterSoldier

Hello. This is Bucky Barnes.

Tony Stark @TonyStark

Why do half the Avengers have twitter. HOW DO CAP AND BUCKY KNOW ABOUT TWITTER !!!

Peter Parker @Peterparker replying to Tony Stark

tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark @TonyStark 

I have found out why all the avengers have twitter. Spiderman. 

Natasha Romanov @BlackWidow replying to Tony Stark 

I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. 

Tony Stark @TonyStark 

I am going to kill that kid if another avenger gets twitter I swear to god 

Peter Parker @Peterparker replying to Tony Stark

oop

Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes @WarMachine

Hi twitter. 

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica replying to Tony Stark 

Please don't kill anyone

MJ @AFeministIcon replying to Tony Stark

Please kill him it'll be funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to have a regular update schedule, maybe every other day or every two days.


	4. Chapter 4

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman

HELP

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman

MR STRK KOWS WAT I DOD 

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman

IM SO SROY MR TARK

Tony Stark @TonyStark 

PLease stop alerting me that the gremlin has apologised. I do not give a shit. This wiill be delt with and the twitter will be deleeted

Natasha Romanov @BlackWidow replying to Tony Stark 

are you good ?

ahhhh @scream replying to Natasha Romanov

BLACK WIDOW USING LOWERCASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I haven't updated in forever and have since forgotten any ideas I had for this story


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't kill Peter, luckily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I am hoping to write a couple of chapters today and tomorrow that I can bang out and that they will give me energy to continue posting. 
> 
> I anyone has any ideas they want to share I will gladly take them and incorporate them into the story.

afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman @spiderman

I am really, truly sorry to anyone I may have offended by forcing the Avengers to get twitter. I am also sorry to the Avengers for forcing them to get twitter. 

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman

Thank you Spiderman, your apology is accepted. 

afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman @spiderman replying to Tony Stark 

Thank You Mr Stark 

Natasha Romanov @BlackWidow

watching steve force spiderman and iron man be civil to each other is the best thing ever. theyr’e using correct grammar for once 

fantime @avengers4lyfe replying to Natasha Romanov

What did he say to Mr Stark to like get him to not kill Spiderman?

Natasha Romanov @BlackWidow replying to fantime

he told him he would get the AI to lock him out of all labs he owns if he killed spiderman. and tony would never use a lab he doesn’t own 

Tony Stark @TonyStark

THE AVENGERS ARE GOING TO KEEP THEIR TWITTERS WHAT!!! WHY!!! TWITTER PLEASE KICK THEM OFF I WLL LITERALLY PAY YOU TO BAN THEM


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky @bbbarnesbuckyyy

I have taken control of my twitter now. Take that Spiderman.

Bucky @bbbarnesbuckyyy 

What do you do on twitter? 

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to Bucky

You can talk to fans and get told what’s happening in the world and stuff, its so cool!!!

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to spiderman 

you started this kid i 100% blame you for whatever happens next 

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab

twitter is fun

shuri @shurigoesvroom

omg this is the best thing ever i love this 

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to shuri

come visit and you’ll get to see bucky read out all his fan tweets in person 

Muffin @muffin replying to spiderman

WAIT HE READS HIS FAN TWEETS HOLY SHIT I AM GOING TO DIE OMG HE KNOWS WHAT I SAID


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky finds thirst tweets

Muffin @muffin 

Bucky barnes is so fucking hot he could run me over with a train and I would ask him to drive into me with his car and then and I would thank him 

Bucky @bbbarnesbuckyyy replying to Muffin 

Umm… I have been trying to kill and/or torture people less this century so I will politely decline your offer. 

Muffin @muffin replying to Bucky 

IM SO SORRY I DIDNT THINK YOU WOULD SEE THIS 

Muffin @muffin 

OMG I AM GOING TO DIE BUCKY FUCKING BARNES READ MY THIRST TWEETS OH GOD OH FUCKING GOD

Captain America @CaptainAmerica replying to Bucky 

Bucky…

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman

OH MY GOD OH BUCKY DO NOT GO DOWN THIS HOLE IT IS INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS YOU WILL SEE THINGS YOU DO NEVER WANT TO SEE

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to spiderman

spiderman, please don’t say this is from personal experience

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to Natasha Romanov 

…next question


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets protective over Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with working on my other fic, playing sims and doing homework.  
> Also shameless self promo to my avengersxb99 fic and my field trip one

Tony Stark @TonyStark 

Hello Internet, it has come to my attention that people have been making thirst tweets about Spiderman. And I am threatening you all to stop. They made me very uncomfortable. 

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to Tony Stark 

Mr Stark sir this wasn’t necessary I-

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to spiderman 

Take the help spiderman 

Bucky @bbbarnesbuckyyy replying to Tony Stark 

Please stop my thirst tweets Tony 

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to Bucky

Stop thirsting over Bucky.

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to Natasha Romanov 

thirst over nat she loves it 

Fantime @Avengers4Lyfe 

Natasha Romanov is single handedly the most sexy woman in the world and she could stab me in the heart and I would kiss her 

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to Fantime 

This is the best one, I like this one


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha reveals a secret

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab 

there are so many more lesbians in the world than i thought

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab

why do i have so many thirst tweets…IM AN ASSASSIN

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab

WHY AM I TRENDING ON TWITTER FOR BEING HOT! I HAVE OTHER TRAITS

MJ @AFeministIcon replying to Natasha Romanov

are you sure???

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to spiderman

I can cook, I can fight, I deal with an egotistical playboy philanthropist on a day to day basis

MJ @AFeministIcon replying to Natasha Romanov 

pop-off queen

Fantime @Avengers4lyfe replying to Natasha Romanov

Marry me

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to Fantime

I have a girlfriend


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I have ideas now I guess

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab

people are confused i’m gay??? the avengers suck at pr

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts replying to Natasha Romanov 

Give a heads up before making big announcements. PR struggle enough 

Clint @Hawkeye

Little bit late to the whole ‘AvEnGeRs HaVe TwItTeR’ thing but like-I’m here, I’m also Queer and I shoot a bow and arrow sometimes 

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to Clint 

Stop ruining my moment dickhead 

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to Natasha Romanov 

Honey! The Assassins are fighting! @PepperPotts 

Wanda Maximoff @WandaaaM

So it’s like a trend to come out now? So like…I guess its a good time to say I’m pansexual :)

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts replying to Wanda Maximoff 

Nevermind, PR are loving you guys 

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhooodspiderman 

Hello world! I am bisexual! 

Flash @SpiderFan4Ever replying to spiderman

You’re my favourite avenger! Please follow me on instagram


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q n A

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial

Hello everyone today we’re doing a q and a (Pepper said reporters love us) so reply with comments and we’ll try reply to as many as we can 

Flash @SpiderFan4Ever replying to The Avengers 

Spiderman you’re my favourite Avenger ever please follow my instagram!   
Mr Stark, do you take high school interns. 

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial replying to Flash

Spiderman says he’ll check it out, and Peter Parker is most definitely my intern 

Peter Parker @Peterparker replying to The Avengers

Mr Hawkeye what should I change my username to

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial replying to Peter Parker 

bug boy (name) peterlovesbugs (handle)

Froglover @ilikefrogs replying to The Avengers 

What are your favourite animals? p.s I love you Wanda :)

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial replying to Froglover

Wanda-I love you too! My favourite animal is frogs :) Spiderman-spiders! Thor-THE RETRIEVERS OF GOLD :) Nat-golden poison dart frog Tony-Lion Pepper-Killer Whale Falcon-Falcon (so predictable smh) Cap-penguin Bucky-saltwater crocodile Hawkeye-flying squirrel 

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial replying to The Avengers

Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes-German Shepards, AntMan-Ants!, Ant Man’s sidekick The Wasp-ants, why am I doing this I don’t think I’m an Avenger. Are you typing that? Spiderman give me that phone!

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman 

People keep tagging me in the avengers last tweet. Yes, I am aware I tweet on the avengers account sometimes. 

Jen @IamJen replying to The Avengers 

Who pulls the most pranks?

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial replying to Jen 

Spiderman, Tony or Wanda

Wanda Maximoff @WandaaaM replying to The Avengers 

I will find out who said that and I will be getting revenge


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't throw things in front of Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all seem to be loving the story it makes me so happy!   
> Natasha's girlfriend will also be making appearance very soon!!!

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial 

Today Pepper told me to stop throwing things at the window to see if it’ll break-what’s the point of having bulletproof windows then 

Jen @IamJen replying to The Avengers

I don’t know who typed this tweet and now I’m confused 

The Avengers @TheAvengersOfficial replying to Jen 

Wasn’t Natasha, Pepper, Bucky, Rhodey, Steve or Sam - they’re smart enough to never get on the wrong side of Pepper Potts 

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to The Avengers 

Wasn’t me, I haven’t seen Pepper since she yelled at me this morning when I ate my breakfast on top of the fridge. 

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to spiderman

Wasn’t me-last time Pepper told me to not do that it scared me so much I’m never going to do it again 

Clint @Hawkeye replying to Tony Stark 

Wasn’t me, I have a wall dedicated for throwing things at for a reason 

Wanda Maximoff @WandaaaM replying to Clint 

It was me. It said bulletproof not knife proof so I had to test it out

spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to Wanda Maximoff

That is the best thing I’ve heard, did it work? Did the glass break? I have unanswered questions

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts replying to spiderman

Spiderman if I catch you at a window throwing knives at it I will kill you 

Spiderman @afriendlyneighbourhoodspiderman replying to Pepper Potts 

Yes mrs Pepper Potts ma’am


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's Girlfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED GIRLFRIEND REVEAL

Avengers fan @IloveBlackWidow

@NatGoStab who is your girlfriend?

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to Avengers fan 

a very pretty badass woman 

scream @ahhh

After scrolling through Avenger’s following I have discovered they all follow this account ‘peterlovesbugs’. During the Avenger’s QnA Tony said a boy called Peter Parker was his intern-he is still in high school so why is he an intern. And for TONY STARK. And why do all the avengers follow him??? 

scream @ahhh replying to scream 

And Natasha follows like a bunch of people but possible girlfriends are: @Hopeforthebest @valkyrie @MHill @CapMarvel and @shurigoesvrooms

shuri @shurigoesvroom replying to scream

I am a minor hate to break it to ya 

bug boy @peterlovesbugs replying to shuri

that never stopped anyone before 

Tony Stark @TonyStark replying to scream 

Peter Parker is my personal intern and through his internship he has met The Avengers. If you try and intrude on his life anymore I will ruin your future

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to scream 

my girlfriend and I found your research funny 

Maria Hill @MHill

I gained 350k followers from an Avengers fan account thinking I’m Black Widow’s girlfriend. I’m so telling my mum 

scream @ahhh replying to Maria Hill

It’s definitely not her, Natasha Romanov would never date someone who tells their mum everything 

Natasha Romanov @NatGoStab replying to scream 

it’s the telling my girlfriend she’s not my type for me 

Pepper Potts @PepperPotts 

I don’t know why I try anymore


End file.
